


Instagrams from a Relationship

by livrelibre



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel <3s Ireland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instagrams from a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/gifts).



> I saw this prompt and had to write a treat. Ugh these two are so adorable! This is pure, tooth rotting fluff, and it's not even a tenth of their adorability. All linked text is by Angel Haze and goes to actual Instagram photos or tweets by her. Obvs, anything else is completely and totally my fabrication and a product of my fevered imagination and me drawing little hearts around these two.

There’s no picture of the first time they meet. It was just her kickin’ it with Ireland’s cousin at Fashion Week, and she doesn’t even remember what she said. Of course she noticed Ireland was hot, but then again so were most of the women there. There are pictures of them separately, one of her looking at the runway, lots more of Ireland on the runway killin’ it in red at the Karan show. But no record of the moment when things changed, whether they knew it or not..

Like most things in life, she didn’t realize what was happening until she was deep in it. It was weeks, months, of hanging out, talking late into the night, blazin’ and chillin’, voices getting softer in the dark, curled up with one another, moving from industry chatter to the real, life universe and everything shit to deep heart secrets you only share in the dark with people who already get where you’re coming from, who’ve walked the same dark road you have. Who knew that this girl who looked like her opposite, like she had everything, would be the same old soul, another piece of her scarred heart returned to her in another body? Time stretched like spider silk, the days and nights endless and enclosing them in a cocoon, like they were growing together into one new being, sharing a mind.

angxlhaze  
6 months ago  
[find what you love. let it consume you](http://instagram.com/p/no7Uzxrmnr/)

angxlhaze  
6 months ago  
[attached at the skull](http://instagram.com/p/ngeg6Orms8/)

They fell into each other’s orbits like celestial bodies. It wasn’t so much what they did--going out for brunch, walking the dogs, chilling at their places, horsing around after concerts--but how holding her hand made everything, even the same old bullshit, brand new like light on the surface of some new and magically less shitty planet. How could anyone miss their personal sun? Seemed to her like folks should need sunglasses to block out their shine.

All shade; though; the media wasn’t ready to see and claim interracial queer ladies in love, no matter how much photographic evidence they had. Best friends her ass. They were clearly fucking and Angel didn’t fuck her friends. Well they’d just have to break it down for everybody. But when it got right down to it, she barely noticed the camera flash go off, too busy leaning in and savoring every moment of the kiss.

angxlhaze  
6 months ago  
[I spent all my time waiting for flowers to bloom, and now that the darkness is gone, I’m growing my garden with you](http://instagram.com/p/npJM1grmnD/)

 

Sometimes they were dreamy glam or skater chic or NYC downtown divas or indie princesses pulling faces. Sometimes they were fights over thermostats and wandering eyes. Sometimes they were ride or die Bonnie and Clydes with zero fucks given and middle fingers to the sky. Sometimes they stomped the runway and the stage like they could pound out the tattoo of their truths on the world and crush any boxes others would put them in. Sometimes, though, sometimes they were just them, curled up like commas on a couch, quiet and dreaming, together.

4 months ago  
[this feels like that phantogram song you like so much.](http://instagram.com/p/pIMQAVLmts/)

4 months ago  
[glastonbury, sleepy love.](http://instagram.com/p/p6NpWWrmle/)

 

  
Angel looked up from her songwriting notebook at Ireland’s loud snore. She gazed fondly at her girlfriend lying face down on a pillow on the floor a few feet away. How could she be so adorable even when sawing logs? She was cuter than puppies.

Angel poked her gently with her foot, and Ireland snorted and blinked at her hazily.

“Turn over babe. You’re snoring.”

“Was not." Ireland mumbled

“I call bullshit. You always snore when you lay that way. One day I’m gonna record you and put it on Instagram.”

“No you’re not.”

Angel pulled out her phone. “Try me.”

Ireland flopped out a hand toward her, not even making it close to batting away the camera. “No you wouldn’t because you love me too much to put me out there like that.”

Angel caught her hand and gazed down at her, suddenly so full of love it was like a tidal wave that swelled up inside and swept everything else away, even her laughter in this moment. “Yeah I guess I do.” Her face was probably doing something hella sappy right now.

And the the best thing of all, the thing that made her take a photo so she could capture it and look at it forever, share it with the world, was the way Ireland looked caught in that same wave too.

angxlhaze  
3 months ago  
[i couldn’t live a day without tasting the sun on your lips and holding the stars in ur palm against my chest. u r the world to me.](http://instagram.com/p/rDv-J1Lmhd/)

 

The red carpet at the VMAs was chaos. The calls of the paparazzi and click of camera shutters was a constant storm, but they were used to the limelight and posing. But this one moment in the crush, Angel holding Ireland’s chin and gazing into her eyes--that was for them, an eye in the storm. No photo could steal that from them.

angxlhaze  
2 months ago  
[took home the real trophy last night](http://instagram.com/p/sJsstaLmgm/)

 

Out here on the edge of the world with her girl in her arms, and the ocean spread in front of her, she wouldn’t mind if she fell forever. Every day was deeper and deeper with her. “we could be heroes,” their matching tattoos said and it was true. Ireland made her feel like she could do anything. soar off the edge of the world and love the drop, the potential pain.

angxlhaze  
2 months ago  
[free falling.](http://instagram.com/p/soRIASLmgF/)

 

Sometimes she was just living an Ireland Baldwin appreciation life.

raeen roes @AngelHaze  
[October 13, 2014  
cant stop thinking about you.](https://twitter.com/AngelHaze/status/521785036392374272)

raeen roes @AngelHaze  
[October 11, 2014  
cannot ever adequately capture ur beauty kiddo](https://twitter.com/AngelHaze/status/520945652277469186)

angxlhaze  
4 weeks ago  
[i know, i know...we should just get married already.](http://instagram.com/p/tWdSoSLmh_/)

3 weeks ago  
[me n @irelandbbaldwin raddest chick I know](http://instagram.com/p/tsyzHnLmkC/)

 

On the roof the world spread before them. Up here nothing mattered. They owned the night and every single light was shining for them. Angel set up the picnic blanket in the lee of the wall and fed Ireland champagne and strawberries that were hardly redder than her lips. She chased each bite with a kiss, sharing the sweetness between them, and licked the trail of juice that escaped down her neck. Ireland sighed softer than the wind and stripped off her Santa Cruz sweatshirt, uncaring of the cold. Angel laid her out and did champagne body shots. Ireland moaned as Angel chased the trail of champagne down, detouring to circle her nipples and then spreading her legs. The shock of champagne hitting her center made Ireland jump but the heat of Angel’s tongue erased the chill and had her yelling to the sky, her moans whipped away on the wind.

Afterward, Ireland put her sweatshirt back on for the photo, but Angel was naked behind the camera, stripped bare, raw and overexposed with love.

angxlhaze  
3 weeks ago  
[you are an ocean’s breeze, i am a tidal wave you’re every paragraph, im just your title page](http://instagram.com/p/tcDXROLmrF/)


End file.
